The present disclosure generally relates to appliances, and more particularly to a locking system for a door of an oven.
In an oven, there is the possibility of an open fire within the oven cavity. If there is a fire in the oven and the oven door is opened, fresh combustion air is allowed to enter into the oven cavity. The addition of fresh air into the oven cavity will feed the fire. This can increase the intensity of the fire, potentially causing damage to the oven unit and surroundings.
However, most oven cavities are designed to be able withstand high temperatures. Additionally, the doors tend to have heat resistance gaskets and when the door is closed, the amount of air entering into the oven cavity is limited. Thus, generally when the oven door is closed, any fire within the oven cavity can be controlled. However, should the door be opened in an attempt to put the fire out, the fire may escape the oven cavity.
It would be advantageous to be able to detect a flame or fire within an oven cavity, and automatically and quickly lock the oven door to prevent the oven door from being opened. Although some ovens are equipped with automatic or motorized locking mechanisms, these locking mechanisms typically take a number of seconds to engage and the oven door could be opened during this time period. It would be advantageous to be able to utilize a locking system that can respond quickly to the detection of a flame within the oven cavity. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and apparatus that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.